Gundam Waltz
by SonnetQ
Summary: In a time of pacifism one night, and one person, shall shatter this foundation and relive the war that was dispatched many years ago.
1. The Entrance of Temptation

**Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Entrance of Temptation**

The room seemed to spin around her with decadence and flair at the annual Cinque Kingdom soiree. All around were allies old and new sipping at various drinks to celebrate the promise of pacifism within the colonies and the Earth, the colony peoples' real home. The event was yearly committed with their hostess of the past few years Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, who was casually acquainting herself with many of the guests, mostly foreign diplomats and influential figures; but, there were also a few figures that none of these iconoclasts knew. They only knew them by their insignia, their armor, their Gundams. The year is After Colony 202, seven years after new Operation Meteor commenced, six years after the Christmas Eve War commenced and ended, and twenty-two years after the birth of Relena, representative and queen of the Cinque Kingdom.

This world of fortune was not meant for soldiers, such as the Gundam pilots, except Quatre Raberba Winner. Their lives were confusing after the war, but they seemingly started to adapt to their new habitats. Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker sold their junkyard and started to work for the Preventers, except that Hilde was not working there anymore, because of the birth of their son a few months ago. Trowa was back in the circus, with his fateful sister Catherine. Quatre had just recently finished undergraduate studies at a prestigious university, and was now running WEI with the help of his sisters. Wufei works for Preventers with his wife Sally still, even if their daughter is already a bouncy two-year old.

But, whatever happened to the perfect soldier that was Heero? He was in Cinque with his fiancé Relena. Many were surprised on how Heero easily adapted to the new environment of peace. Everyday passed by quicker and quicker as he learned more and more about politics from Relena and the people who circulated in and out of the Cinque palace. His life felt slow, but went fast, everyday held new discoveries for him, yet…there would always be that constant anguish that bellowed through him, he could never decipher this sorrow in any way, shape, or form.

"Heero, would you like to dance?" Relena requested, offering her perfumed, gloved palm to his stern glare. "Come on, it's a party. You should try to have fun." Heero shrugged his shoulders in an early defeat and took her hand with his, so to stroll out to the dance floor, where all could watch them perform a solo dance.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Trowa." Duo inquired, while leaning against a wall and sipping a champagne fluke. Hilde wife was home with their son. Hilde wanted Duo to go to this event, for he had not seen some of his old war allies for a year or two, in other words, since the last Cinque soiree. "What you been up to?"

"Nothing much, you?" Trowa, with his monotonous expression, responded. He was forced by his sister Catherine to go to this event, even though they had a huge circus performance that night. The life of Trowa Barton, or nanashi, rarely gravitated from the humbleness of circus life. The exciting factors of war did not exist for him anymore. The world just seemed to move at the same pace, with nothing new to do as a result.

"Hey you two!" Quatre sounded, in a debonair penguin suit. He was about thirty minutes late to the event, but that was the fate of a man who worked long hours at his father's most prized possession, the Winner Corporation, contrary to his other passion, which was total pacifism. "I got caught up at a meeting in France. But chartered a jet to get here as fast as I could." Quatre was always the gentleman; he still possessed his blond hair that was present seven years ago, when they first met, and was still the shortest of the Gundam pilots. The war symbolized an entrance to rebellion for Quatre, at the start, but by the end of it all, he had surrendered to conformity.

"What the hell were you doing in France?" Duo responded, even though his wife had told him to stop cursing for the baby's sake, he still did it when she was not around.

"Oh, I had a stockholder's meeting there. I was surprised at the amount of French I remember from my private tutoring." Quatre's peered over at a tall, thin leaning figure with long, brown hair. The first war buddy, and friend, he had ever had, Mr. Trowa Barton. "How are you doing Trowa?" He solemnly asked.

"Where are the Magnuancs?" Trowa replied, looking in another direction to avoid Quatre's stare.

"Some are tending my home in Arabia, and some are guarding my car outside."

"And I thought that there were already a lot of fucking guards." Duo replied grasping another champagne fluke, for the one night of drinking he can have for the rest of the year. Not being allowed to have even a little bit of liquor, with a roaring baby in the house, was absolute torture.

"Well, you can never be too secure." Replied Sally Po, still the witty women she was many years ago. Many had criticized her marriage to a slightly younger Wufei three years ago, but she knew that her heart was meant for her polar opposite, the scholarly Chinese man Wufei Chang. The both of them now worked at Preventers Headquarters in Hong Kong and also on L5, but spent most of their time in Hong Kong, so that their daughter would have a genuinely Chinese upbringing.

"Especially when it comes to kids." Wufei intruded, with a sleeping daughter in arms. He had grown much since the war, mentally of course, deciding to continue in his studies, since justice was already served. His love for his wife and child made him emulate a glow of sovereignty that many would have doubted, about six years ago. "I'm going to go take her to the hotel. I'll be back soon." Wufei quickly kissed Sally on the lips and started to exit the ballroom….

Up on the roof of the Cinque palace, an iniquitous black figure roamed the rooftop inspecting the surroundings. There was aim was simple, the plan was foolproof for a person of its caliber of training. The logarithms were stable, and the captive was in site, the glass part of the ceiling showed the figure was about to make their attack viable….

"What a beautiful night Heero." Relena whispered, as she and Heero were dancing on the ballroom floor, on his shoulder, as the classical orchestra was about to end their waltz musical piece. Thus, the waltz ended and all clapped at the end, in their courtesan manner. Then, in no time at all, the music and lights were silenced within the room. Many were confused about the sudden shut down of the chandeliers and various other lights.

The assassin, like a predator stalking its prey, circumvented the glass ceiling that housed its target. Once the assassin in black leather and disguised, with a mask, expression spotted its enemy it strapped on a bungee cord and dove through the glass.

Glass spread everyplace imaginable, as a figure popped through. The Gundam Pilots were near the center of the chaos and were impaled with nicks and scratches. Quatre was near a falling chandelier, and before the Magnuancs could reach him, Trowa dove in front, scooping the youthful entrepreneur into his arms, and avoiding the danger altogether.

Once the allies opened their eyes, and the dust settled, they saw a black, snakelike arm wrapped around Relena's waist and a knife to her throat, held by an indistinguishable black figure. The figure was only an inch taller that Relena, and had a curvy womanly figure.

"Are you…"? Trowa asked, but was interrupted by a slightly shaken Quatre.

"I'm fine, thanks," Quatre, responded, feeling jittery after that moment, "Who is she?" At this all the Gundam pilots took out their guns, and pointed it at the infamous woman. The guests were running away screaming, slightly distracting the Gundam pilots and Preventers from their rescue of Relena.

The assassin took this cue, dropped a letter, and was lifted by the bungee cord back onto the roof. The Gundam pilots tried to shoot her down, but she was curiously able to evade the massive string of bullets. The women instead got onto the roof and jumped down into one of the top floor hallways, the Muslim Magnuanc Corp, standing in anticipation of her arrival, by master Quatre's orders, met her there.

"It's over young lady," Rasid pronounced to her blocking her path towards the doorway. "Please come with us. We won't hurt you." The woman did not heed this, pivoted her arms from Abdul's shoulders and did a leapfrog flip into the nearby window, which led to the back gardens.

"Rasid, Rasid…Do you here me…Where is the intruder, OVER?" Quatre spoke through the walkie-talkie slouched on Rashid's belt. Rasid and the other Magnuancs looked through the window to find any traces of the woman, which just jumped through the window, and leapt two stories down.

"Sorry sir there is no trace of her, but I think she might have leapt into the back gardens. You may find a body their sir, OVER," Rasid responded, also pondering about who this girl was and how she got past all of the layers of security around the Cinque palace.

The Gundam pilots searched the back garden for the intruder. Pushy hands looking for a weed were ambushing the magnificent prism of flowers and shrubbery. Once the Gundam pilots had finished searching throughout all the flair of the back garden, Heero had unexpectedly hurried himself around everyone so to go into the house.

To be continued…


	2. The Hymn of Revelations

**Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hymn of Revelations**

"Are you okay Miss Relena?" One of her bodyguards asked as she was lifted off the floor, shocked at the sudden interruption of events. Many attempts at the young politicians life had been thwarted before. But this one is different,' Relena thought, peering at the broken glass that fell from the roof and was now scattered on the floor, When Heero saw her run away; he had a look in his eyes; I have not seen this since we were both fifteen. What the hell is going on? Where is he?'

Time and space are lost in the thrill of the moment, when you ran as fast as Heero did, you would also lose breath. The former Gundam Pilots attempted to follow him, not knowing of his destination or even if he had a pinch of sanity. All they knew was that this assassin was the best they had seen in many years, and it was hiding in the corridors of a soft darkness.

But, suddenly, these once great soldiers stopped in their tracks. And the Gundam pilots also stopped anticipating Heero's next move.

"Don't follow me," Heero demanded of his followers, without revealing his palatable expression; hidden by a clump of brown hair. He ran off, leaving the pilots with confusion and bewilderment and barely comprehending the situation at hand.

"What the hell is going on Heero?" Duo called out to him, standing in the near the place where the other wide-eyed pilots stood. But Heero did not heed Duo's question; instead, Heero jumped down from the balcony into a line of clean-cut bushes, where an assassin's pistol met his brow.

"Still, mein Kind 1! Mommy's here," Hilde solemnly spoke to her newborn son, ascending his form with a blanket wrapped around his small frame. It had only been an hour since she put him to bed, and he already needed to be changed. David Maxwell was truly the son of Hilde and Duo. With his mother's subtle features and his father's rambunctious attitude, the four-month old infant was constantly loved and adored by his two youthful parents.

"You miss daddy don't ya?" Hilde made her son laugh with Eskimo kisses and tummy blows as she changed his wet diaper. "I do too." It had only been a day since she let him drive to the airport, just so he could attend a party in a faraway country. Since they were married a mere one year ago, they had become an inseparable duo, pardon the pun.

Duo even wanted to give up his job at the Preventors base, so he could be a full-time father, slash crappy homemaker, to his son David. Hilde did not want to leave her job, a less gross than it sounds occupation of managing a waste disposal unit, a part of the Preventors unit, which did rake in more money than Duo did at his usual job at the Preventors. But Hilde, surprisingly, accepted an extended leave from the hustle and bustle of the daily Preventor life, so to devote all her energy to the newborn that was currently rustling in her thin arms.

"Maybe I should call your father," Little David began to gleefully squirm in her arms, "Yeah, that would be a good idea. Ist das nicht Recht, junge meiner Träume 2?"

"Thank you," Quatre spoke as a skilled acrobatic man, who called himself Trowa Barton, was wrapping his bleeding knee. "You're doing too much." The gang of former Gundam pilots had settled after Heero ran off, and they noticed that Quatre's knee was bleeding, as a result of a piece of glass gauged into Quatre's knee. Since the beginning of the first war, the two had shared a bond that the other Gundam pilots could not considerably comprehend; they had practically become twins considering they knew so much about each other.

Trowa finished wrapping Quatre's wound and threw the confounding piece of glass across the hall, away from Quatre's site. Trowa offered his hand to Quatre to help him stand-up. Their hands were intertwined, and in their upright position they only seemed to look into each other's eyes, anticipating the other's reaction.

"We're going to go find Heero," Duo said to the rest of the group, Wufei in tow.

"But Heero said to not follow him." Quatre replied.

"Bullshit! I'm not going to stand around like an asshole, and let that spy get out of our fingers. I may not on duty right now, but I still have an oath to miss Relena and pacifism, that I need to follow through. Come on Wufei," Without a word Wufei and Duo disappeared around the corner, leaving Trowa and Quatre alone for the first time that night.

"He makes sense," said Trowa to Quatre letting go of his hand, "I need to take care of you. You're hurt and probably can't walk or run that well." Trowa softly smiled to Quatre. Not a first, ironically, since the end of the Eve wars, Trowa's diction has become more expressive with the help of his adoptive sister Catherine and Quatre.

Unknown to any of the other Gundam pilots this night was the night that Quatre would dictate his dark secret, which Duo and Hilde already knew, and tell of his travails over the past few months. He was worried that they would be surprised by his revelation, but when he was going to pronounce this disclaimer, the assassin came. He thanked Allah in his mind, not for the assassination attempt, of course not, but for not having to make the announcement that he thought he had to make.

"I know who you are," Heero said to the faceless black figure. His eyes were intent on the position of the assassin's eyes in the ski mask. "I knew one day you would come, but I had no idea that you would pull off a stunt this large, by yourself." Heero stood up from the bushes, straightened his arms in surrender and stalked to the figure with the positioned gun in one hand, and the other at her waistband.

"My truest enemy," This declaration was barely above a whisper when Heero pronounced it. It was powerful enough to force the spy to lower its weapon back to the holster that was weirdly near her ankle. The assassin now just stared with him, the assassin was only minutely shorter than him, but had the same posterior of stillness and intent.

"I found you," A monotone female voice came from behind the mask to Heero's ears. "I only pulled off the stunt to send a warning to your pacifist ideals, and to kill its greatest leader. When that moment came I saw your eye's and knew the mission was over and my work was down, so I attempted to escape, but instead was trapped by the large amount of security surrounding this dragnet of lies.

"I have a question Heero, what is your position on the knowledge of terrorist organizations." She finished her speech, looking even piercingly into Heero's eyes searching for an answer, but instead just received his equally strong glare back. A few seconds passed without motion as they just stood their as spineless, thorny cactuses do in the desert. No other figures or fights existed within their own battle. The world was shut out by this staring contest of enemies, who seemed to already be deep-seated into one another's knowledge.

"Goodbye Heero," She said as she walked off, Heero did not move his feet to catch up with her. He just stood there waiting for her sight to leave his focus, when he heard the cocking of a gun.

To be continued….

1 German for "Quiet my child"

2 More German for "Is that not right boy of my dreams." I wanted to show the German culture of Hilde by her speaking her native language.


	3. Crying to a Step Back

Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 3

**Crying to a Step Back**

Lady Une did not enjoy dances; especially ones commemorating memories past that she did not wish to reminisce on for the rest of her lifetime. She opted instead to stay at the Preventers base on earth; finishing up the preliminary mission evidence for the next mission she would send the Preventers on.

"It has been a long time since I've been in space," Lady Une spoke to her own reflection in the full-length glass window, 'How majestic and mysterious it is, yet, how sad it is that we must fight over it so much. There may be peace now, but how long will this peace last? Or the next peace, or the one after that? It is sort of like what Miss Catalonia, said to me after the first Eve Wars: 'History is like an Endless Waltz in three-four times. The Never-Ending steps of War, Peace and Revolution.'"

Lady ended her thought and looked over to her desk's inbox, and noticed a peculiar envelope stuck under a stack of her official papers. She did not remember that letter ever being there before, but still went over and open the envelope, which contained a black substance,

"Gun powder," and a piece of metal, "Gundamian," she spoke out these two items in silenced fright. The gunpowder was an easily obtainable fixture, but the piece of Gundaniam was a near impossible element to find, unless one had access to the federally procured mines.

* * *

At the cocking of the weapon, the roaming black figure turned around and shot back at the sound nearly hitting Duo, whose appearance was hidden behind a stairway banister. The assassin shot again, hitting the lone soldier Heero in the shoulder. The force of the gun made Yuy tilt his head back and fall knees first to the marble synthesized floor.

"Heero!" yelled Duo Maxwell running down the stairwell with Chang Wufei.

The spy took this sign to start running out the front door of the large palace. She was unfazed by the glares of the violet-eyed Duo and his comrade Wufei who was trying to wrap up the bleeding wound of Heero.

Heero pushed off the advances of Wufei to sit down and rest, but instead ran after the lone figure in black. The dark creature caught up to Heero's plan and decided to suddenly turn around and kick him square in the jaw, knocking Heero off of the grass and into the mud. A shriek of confusion came out of window leading out of the premed palace.

"Heero!" Relena screamed out the window watching as the woman who tried to kill her in a failed swoop kicked her faithful man. She was able to move about the darkened palace quiet easily even being able to pick up two other Eve War veterans, Trowa and Quatre.

They all were looking out the window to see the fight that was at hand. Relena wasted not a second of her precious time to go down the stairs and out the palace to save, in some crazy way, the man that helped her learn to feel. Before Heero she was just a spoiled brat going to a posh school and being able to fly or go anywhere she wanted. But ever since Heero threatened to destroy that pristine life, she learned the value of reality and crusaded to help keep reality and pacifism alive in herself and everyone else around the universe.

Heero was laid upon the ground in the mask of dirt and the redness of cheek. The swooping kick was powerful and unexpected. As she began to run Heero grabbed her ankle knocking her down to the thin layer of grass with the sound of a thud.

"Hn," The mask said back as she sprung up to meet the flinched face of Heero Yuy, soldier. As the began to fight, the spectators, including Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Relena, began to notice how similar their body motions were to each other.

When she kicked, he kicked; when he punched, she blocked; when she punched, he blocked. The area of the body that was aimed at were similar also, same pressure points, same source of pain. Never before had anyone, including Heero himself had ever met a formidable that matched his own superior fighting skills.

'Who are you?' Chang Wufei rhetorically asked himself confused by the motions of their bodies. Everyone that was present there knew that it was futile to interrupt a fight, which involved Heero, even if the target was an easy shot.

* * *

"What is taking her so LONG?" A young lady in a long ponytail asked the simple question. She was approximately sixteen years of age, 5'5", Russian in heritage, blue eyes and long blond hair. The girl, named Rïska Schlovenik, was waiting in a small leer jet for her "ally" to come back from a routine assassination.

"Nothing can take her this long, I hate waiting. God damn it! I have better things to do than this. What bullshit." She knocked over a wastebasket full of paper within her own anger.

"Now, now dear," A soothing voice came over hear earpiece that was hooked up to the communication cable, "We do not want to be too hasty in our conquests now shall we?"

"No sir." She promptly responded, slightly cringing at his posture.

"Good child. Now I want you to wait just a few more minutes for her to come. Now if she doesn't come back by the time I ask you if she is back, you will either have the opportunity to leave on your own accord or wait till the second signal. Is that clear Miss Schlovenik?"

"Yes, General Krueger, sir."

"That's a good girl. Connection terminated." The connection line went blank at the end leaving a shaking Russian lass to sit down and relax. A time of reflection on whether her decision to join an evil organization instead of finishing school was a good idea after all.

* * *

There the two foes, one in a mask, one covered in shame, stood both hands holding one another's wrists right at the point where the most damage could be afflicted. They were unwavering in their advances, unwavered in their pursuit of the other's defeat.

Heero was a soldier; he refused to lose to someone so recognizable to him, but unbeknownst to the spectators.

"You've gotten stronger," Heero spoke in a struggled breath. Under the mask, the woman smiled. For a mere moment at most she lowered her head; Heero took this opportunity to remove off the mask revealing the dark brown looks of the assassin. The brunette spy took this opportunity to snatch the mask back from him to hide part of her face, thus beginning her departure towards the cliff near the Peacecraft abode.

A small girl was standing near a desk looking out of the window at the beautifully lit earth. She was small and stature, had short blonde hair, and seemed to be too young to be wearing the official clothing of ambassadors or diplomats.

* * *

"Peace Minister J?" Her Secretary asked when she came into the room headset propped inside her ear. The young girl turned around to look at the secretary.

"Yes, what is it Ms. Lovejoy?" Peace Minister J answered back with a worried face.

"It is a call from earth Miss J. They have said that there was an attack at the Cinq Kingdom main palace just a few hours ago. They say there were a few injuries, but no fatalities."

"Why was the Cinq Kingdom attacked. I just recently talked with Miss Relena Peacecraft a few weeks ago, and she said nothing of any new terrorist groups that may have arisen." The concern that was laying upon the young girl's face grew.

"Well Miss J, it was an assassination attempt on Miss Peacecraft's life. But they are having trouble apprehending the assassin. They say she is very highly trained," Peace Minister J thought about this statement for a moment, "The message also said that the assassin was most likely a female, by the body shape, and her training was similar to the training that the other Gundam pilots have gotten."

Miss J's eyes grew wide at this last statement, as if, she already felt the tremors of a drum beating behind her. Peace Minister of the Moon Colony Alexia J had just felt the endless waltz beat on once again.

* * *

The assassin was at the edge of the cliff, so close to the edge that it was nearly tangible enough to imagine falling off of its steep peak. She was faced off not only by Heero, but also by the other Gundam pilots, the Magnuanc Corps, and the international police that had just arrived. Her back was facing the people who wished to apprehend her. The girl's shoulder length brown hair was floating in the breeze while the mask she was wearing was still trying to cover her face.

"Hey why don't you just give up," Duo held a hand to the side of his mouth to make this announcement. The girl instead threw her mask back to the crowd, which Duo was able to catch.

When she turned her head around she revealed glowing Prussian blue eyes and a serious profile.

"Maria," Heero said to himself silently as the girl revealed herself to the crowd. The girl who revealed her face to be that of Heero's own, spread her hands out and did a back flip over the cliff.

To be continued… **

* * *

Okay that was the third chapter. Not to be rude or anything, but anyone who reads this fic PLEASE REVIEW. I am very busy and very unmotivated if nobody gives me any positive feedback. But I love you guys anyway.**


	4. The Stars Created Us

**Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Stars Created Us**

Six hours. Six hours since the unmasked girl jumped off the cliff to a probably horrible death. Those moments were a terrifying time for all the guests. For those who were not around they learned of the predicaments on the 7 o'clock morning news.

Four hours. Four hours since the bottom of the cliff was searched for the disappearing girl. There results included finding the mask on a branch, yet not finding any other signs of her body. The footprints she left were few and untraceable to a designated location.

Two hours. Two hours since the Cinq kingdom was put onto severe terror alert. Even though it was useless to tell whether the nation would once again be attacked by the looming figure of a potentially new foe.

Two minutes. The time it took for Miss Relena to figure out that the masked girl was either a clone or relative of her fiancée Heero.

"Heero" Relena said calmly to the back of the perfect soldier that was once Heero Yuy, "Do you…Do you know of…I mean…well."

"Yes." Heero calmly responded. He was sitting on the steps of the front of the palace complacently. He looked on as many Preventors employees and local policemen questioned the party guests and surveyed the area. His attire was ripped and dusty, he straight bow tie was now loose and the dress shirt was now unbuttoned showing the green undershirt of his former life.

"What is her name?"

"Maria. Maria Yuy." Heero silently replied to the surprise of Relena. Her eyes grew silently wide in shock. At this she crept up behind him and put her arms around his muscular back and shoulders.

"I hope one day, I can shake her hand." Relena said with a calm allure as her head was against Heero's shoulder blade. He did not know how she could be so resolute at a time like this, when she was nearly killed by the person she wished to greet.

"How sweet," Quatre said out loud to the paramedic as he was inspecting the injury afflicted to the wealthy heir. Quatre was commentating at the two lovers, Heero and Relena, when they were on the steps talking to each other.

"Yah. They're a pair." The guy responded in a North American accent. "Wish me and the wife were like that." Quatre gave a small laugh in return to the succinct comment.

"Have any kids?" Quatre responded as his eyes were examined by the slightly chubby man.

"Yeah," He took out his brown wallet and took out a snapshot. "The one on the left is Riley and the other one is Sammy."

"Two boys?"

"Yep. Two little assholes." Quatre looked at the picture intently as the man was packing up his equipment, next to the stretcher Quatre was sitting upon. "I got a question."

"Yes," Quatre knew he had to now go into bullshit mode. His sister Tessa had taught him this mechanism. Bullshit mode is when the press asks you personal questions and you must answer impersonally. Quatre had used it many times before.

"I see you in all these magazine in the supermarket and newsstands and stuff and I was wonderin'."

"Wondering about what" Quatre's heart began to go a bit faster, worried about the impending question many people had about his personal life.

"Is it true that you are with that supermodel Caryn Vankush." Quatre took a deep breath after his statement. He was glad he did not ask him about any of the other outrageous rumors that were floating around.

"Oh no. She is just an acquaintance that my sisters are very fond of that is it." Quatre smiled a crocodile shit eating smile. "Why were you asking."

"Cause you're the first celebrity I ever talked to so I wanted to know if you were boning a hot redhead."

"Nope I am currently single now."

"Well you're young. See you in the papers kid." He shook Quatre's hand firmly as he walked off to take of other people that were eyewitness to the party fiasco. Quatre remembered the photo they press had gotten of him and Caryn. It was after a mayoral banquet for the new colony manager of L4-X5551, a place where wealthy celebrities like Miss Caryn Vankush and businessmen like Quatre lived. The photo was taken when Quatre was holding her ahdn as she came down the stairs. The headline roared: "IS YOUNG, HANDSOME BACHELOR DATING VOYUERITSITC MODEL. DETAILS INSIDE."

Even though he was kind of angry at the guy for asking such a rude question, Quatre still looked off as the guy walked away, with a smile on his face. What he looked for he really did not know. His thoughts were interrupted by his personal cell phone ring in his pocket. He answered the phone with a smile.

"John."

"David" Hilde with a disturbed complexion picked up her crying son. She was about to call Duo and ask him why he had not called home yet, when little David started crying. "You're just like your father. Always interrupting me when I am about to do something." David smiled at that.

Hilde placed the baby in the playpen near the television in the family room. She still had the television on from when she was attempting to watch a late night talk show. The baby started to play with the little rings that were at the side of the playpen, while Hilde began to heat up some water for tea.

"Hello this is Ria Doomsira of Nightly News. We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin." Hilde turned her head around to look at the screen. "Just about four hours ago a female assassin dressed in all black broke into an exclusive, private party held by Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Darlian in the Cinq Kingdom." Hilde stopped pouring baby formula into the lukewarm water and sat down on the couch near the television.

"The assassin, who's name has not yet been confirmed, broke into the party and threatened the life of the Vice Foreign Minister. After nearly being shot herself she ran around the palace and ultimately dove off of a cliff that is about a quarter of a mile away from the Peacecraft Palace in Cinque Kingdom, where the party was held. Now we go live to the scene where Mike Scully is covering the action."

"Well Ria," Mike said onscreen, "The situation here has calmed down, but there is still a great amount of intensity in the air as many ask who the lone assassin was."

"What are some of the implications to her identity at this moment, Mike?"

"Well, Ria it seemed the only account we could collect from a private source was that: it was a she and they think she is either brunette or has hazel eyes." Mike said with an unconfident smile.

"It that it Mike?" Hilde knew that something was wrong about this report.

"Yes…" Just at that moment Mike Scully, the dapper newscaster, was taken away from the scene by a large burly security guard who told him to shut off the camera and get off the premises.

Hilde went to the phone; she began to dial a distant number. "Goddamn it Duo. Every time, every time," Hilde muttered to herself about the various times Duo got into trouble when not on her watch. She listened to the receiver very closely for an answer, an answering machine, anything that would respond.

"Hello."

"Duo." Hilde said in reply, happy to hear a reply. David Maxwell began to fidget with the keys attached to his playpen, while his mother was watching him from the telephone. "Duo are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Duo responded with few breaths, happy to hear the voice of his wife after so long.

"WELL GOOD, you don't know how sick and tired I am!!!!" Duo held the phone back at this statement, afraid for his eardrum. Many of the medical workers around him noticed the eruption also and stared for a few moments before turning away embarrassed for the poor lug that was Duo Maxwell.

David looked at his mother partially afraid of the outburst and fatigued for still being awake for so long.

"Get home as soon as you can," Hilde thus calmly spoke, the outburst not from fear, but from anger.

"Okay, love ya."

"Love you also." Click. End Conversation.

Sorry this update is SOOOO Late, I have been extremely busy with other stuff.


	5. A Bouncing Kiss

**Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Bouncing Kiss**

**4 Days Later**

"You know those give you cancer." John said to Quatre after he lit up a cigarette at the other end of the bed. John was lying naked under his covers with no clothes on after a LONG night. Quatre was sitting upright, naked, lighting a cigarette, a usual ritual that Quatre does after a late night of making love to his secret lover John.

"I know," Quatre slyly responded as he puffed a cancerous fume.

"Well then why do you do it?"

"It relaxes me." Quatre lightly placed the cigarette into the ashtray. His nude body leaned over the bed, leaned his face towards his lover and his lips smiled right next to John's lips. They sensually kissed with Quatre and John's arms becoming intermingled, their legs rubbed together.

The kiss ended and John got up from the bed. "You are going to get me hooked on nicotine," John replied as he started to pick up the sparsely strewed clothes on the floor.

"A guy asked me about, um," Quatre coyly began as he sat up and retrieved the cigarette and ashtray onto his bent knees.

"About what" John snapped back at Quatre.

"About, um...well...Caryn Vankush."

"Who is that?" John's Puerto Rican accent displayed itself at this moment.

"The supermodel that people think I am sleeping with." Quatre looked out the window at the sunny San Francisco day. He was there, as part of an order from Peace Minister Relena Peacecraft for all the former Gundam pilots to live in close proximity to the main Preventors base, the former New Edwards Base. Quatre saw how sunny and beautiful the San Francisco sky was from John's hotel room.

"Oh," John said when he threw the 'dirty' clothes into the hamper, "Why does this bother you? You usually do not get bothered by the, uh..."

"Tabloids," Quatre interrupted giving help to his English challenged partner.

"Yes, tabloids." Quatre thought about this question. Why was he bothered by something as stupid as a tabloid? When he was in college he was never embarrassed by the tabloids talking about his personal life. He was always the center of a Page Six article that detailed the parties he attended, and the company he kept. But now this shadow of non-anonymity was now starting to bother his veneer.

Ring. Quatre's personal cell phone was ringing furiously, Pachebel Canon, his favorite classical piece.

"Hello." Quatre answered the cell phone promptly with his cigarette in his mouth.

"This is Wufei." The person on the other line spoke.

"Oh hey, what happened?" Quatre said back as John got back into bed with him, and removed the spent cigarettes and the ashtray from the hotel sheets.

"Heero has an important notice to tell us. You need to be here in about two hours." Quatre nearly lost himself as John began to fool around with his crotch and nibble his earlobe.

"Stop it."

"Quatre." Wufei said loudly to him. Quatre returned his composure and John put his head on Quatre's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Be here, at the base, in two hours." Click. Wufei hung up the phone.

"You are an asshole." Quatre pushed John to the side.

"What was that about?" John said to Quatre as he was rubbing Quatre's smooth Arabian skin.

"Well, I have to be at Preventors base in downtown San Francisco, in about two hours."

"That leaves plenty of time." John smiled at Quatre and gave him a quick peck on the lips as he flew out of bed and went flying towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Quatre responded playfully as he slinked towards the bathroom door where he put his arms around the waist of his beloved.

"Anything you want it to mean." John and Quatre embodied themselves into a deep kiss and went into the bathroom slowly, mouths latched onto each other, as the door to the bathroom door shut tightly with John's hand on the knob.

"The fear of another attack on another diplomat has raised the terror threat in many European countries to its highest levels. While other countries are still deciding whether or not this terrorist interference is palpable, law officials have..." Duo turned off the news reporters voice on the morning clock radio by pushing a button.

"Duo," Hilde groaned from her side of the bed, also being woken up by the monotone voice from the NPR station. "Will you go check the baby?"

"Sure," Duo answered with sleep still in his eyes. Duo crept out of the room that he and his wife shared, thus going into the room that his first son David was sleeping in. David was about five months old now and had the same stubborn temperament as his father. Duo picked up his son as David tried to catch the larger nose in proximity to him.

Ring. Duo heard from the cell phone carefully placed on his nightstand. Duo, while carrying his son, picked up the phone from the nightstand. "Quatre Rebarba Winner" the phone spoke on the front.

"Hello." Duo answered the phone; excited to hear from one of his closest friends at god know what time, "What's up." The baby began to gurgle so Duo put him down on the bed next to the baby's mother, Hilde.

"Wufei said there's a meeting at the base in one hour." Quatre responded, now fully dressed. John was tying his tie while Quatre was sipping coffee and holding the phone.

"See ya, oh, and say hi to John for me." Duo was the only person to know about John, Quatre's secret homosexual lover for the past few months.

The reconstructed New Edwards Base was one of the many new signs of a restructured peace that resonated on the planet Earth. It stood for a cease-fire, because it was destroyed during war, but rebuilt during peace. Commoners did not know what the business of this San Francisco landmark was, on the other hand, diplomats and military personnel knew of its clandestine purpose. The former Gundam pilots, high-ranking diplomats and others who had insight into the incident at Peacecraft Palace were currently using this spot.

The Gundam pilots were brought to this spot because of the hints of Gundanium alloy found on the knife that the assailant assassin was holding to Relena's throat. The insignia on the knife had a red star on it with a circle around that spoke "The Bouncing Kiss." This was a code that was an antiquated phrase from After Colony 152 that meant that a meteor was coming but would most probably burn up in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Whomever these people are they mean business," Peace Minister of the Moon Colonies Phineaus J, a distant relative of the well-known Doctor J, said to the people attending the meeting, which included the five Gundam pilots, major diplomats and the top scientists of the Earth who were there to test the found Gundanium alloy. Phineaus J was elected to his prestigious position because of his warm heart and care for the people, but Phineaus J was also a staunch enforcer of the rules and did not care for mobile suits, especially Gundams, during the war.

"Don't be silly" Milliardo Peacecraft said with a slightly cynical tone that came with age "They want more than business they are strategic and well impromptu towards their execution. Barely any trace of that woman's identity can be found and the air authority has no record of any ship leaving the premises during the time of the attack." Little did the rest of them know that Heero saw the girl's face _and_ knew her identity, but telling them would jeopardize his own existence.

Sorry this update was _soooo _late, at least I completed it!!!!


	6. A Tremor in the Mind

**Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Tremor in the Mind**

Heero sat in the corner of the meeting room contemplating the mess that cluttered the Earth. He knew that if he said the assassins name he would be revered by commoners and dishonored by diplomats. The only piece of the puzzle Heero did not know about was what the red star on the knife meant. He figured that the military personnel would figure it out themselves.

It was now about an hour after the fateful meeting was adjourned; where the once thought to be dead Milliardo Peacecraft emerged. No longer did he wear his hair long or the mask that hid his face as Zechs Marquise, but now lay a man of royalty whose hair was shorn neatly short and banter was that of a military analyzer. Five Gundam pilots who never won metals nor were congratulated for saving the colonies and Earth, but scorned by both, sat in silence. Old friends seemed to not know what to say to each other. They never were grand comrades although they did share the bond of nearly dieing for a cause that no one else believed but was supported at the end. Six to seven years ago they all walked that jagged line of life and death, war and peace, love and hate yet they survived all that to find some stability in their lives.

Duo and Quatre looked out the window together to see American troops lined up to receive their morning training, even though this was a neutral base. Wufei sat on the floor in the position of Buddha himself; one could have put a lotus on his hand and Wufei would seem like the most enlightened man currently on Earth. Trowa leaned his back against the wall head down, like he did when he was fifteen, some things never change. Heero was now standing in the corner with his arms pressed hard to his chest watching the seagulls fly over the bay, he was now a man who was more at peace with himself than he had been before.

Only the sound of the waves seeping through the window permeated the room's silent veneer. Outside in the hallway, though, men scrambled to turn on televisions, the flipped their remote controls and quickly adjusted the volumes to listen to the story on "Universal News," the only news program that was broadcast on the Earth, the colonies, and the Moon colonies. "Special Report" was slowly flashed across the screen with systematic beeps looming over what was soon to be a lugubrious forecast.

"Good evening I am Ria Doomsira" The woman with orange hair and a red suit spoke to the camera "Tragic news today on Earth. We are now getting reports that Peace Minister of the Moon Colonies Phineaus J has been assassinated on his way to New York to catch a plane to go back to the colonies. Mr. J, whose only surviving member of his family is his fourteen-year-old daughter Alexia J, was forty-three. Our prayers and thoughts are with the Miss Alexia J, friends, and benefactors of Mister Phineaus J. We will give you more insight into this tragic current development when it is given to us. We now go to Miker Thomas who is currently in New York."

Everyone who saw this news story was concaved into a pit of shock. It had been only an hour since Peace Minister Phineaus J had left San Francisco on his way to New York, but within that short time frame another assassin struck. This was the second assassination attempt in four days, but this was the first successful one, it ended in death. These new developments seemed to be going more and more towards a new state of chaos on Earth, the people and the higher ups were both scared for their lives.

"Well Ria" started a well-polished Canadian field agent name Miker Thomas "I have just found out about a new development occurring within the Moon Colony government. It seems that in a last ditch effort to avoid a detrimental election, the remaining members of government have selected Alexia J, daughter of assassinated Phineaus J, to be the new Peace Minister for the Moon Colonies. As many know, there is only one Peace Minister representative for each cluster of colonies L1 through L5, Moon colonies and even the Earth has Peace Minister Relena Peacecraft."

The screen was now split with the image of Doomsira and Thomas juxtaposed. "Miker," Ria spoke directly to the cameraman.

"Yes Ria," Miker said back to his cameraman.

"Miker, what are the current reactions of some of the moon colony people, at this time, towards the news that their first female Peace Minister will be forced upon them, _**and**_ will be but a mere fourteen years old?"

"Well Ria, many of the moon colonies I have just now heard are on current lockdown, but the people of the moon colonies called her Peace Minister jokingly, but never thought that this development would occur so soon or ever in fact."

"Well Miker, thank you for those pieces of information."

"You are very welcome Ria." The split screen disappeared and revealed Miss Ria Doomsira talking to a hackneyed expert. At this point, Wufei turned off the television; he did not wish to hear from a supposed expert caught on the fly for the purpose of entertainment. Cellphones rang in unison, the calls of loved ones and people who were concerned. Heero did not get a call but everyone else did for he believed the possession of a cell phone was nearly useless unless one was in the battlefield, a kickback to his perfect soldier days.

A policeman with a furrowed mustache and a thick New York accent said, "Hey you can't come in here". The woman flashed a badge that said she was a benefactor of the government. "Oh you may come in then." The woman did not politely hand back a cheerful greeting nor did she say thank you, but instead walked towards a zipped up body bag that held the assassinated Peace Minister. She lit up a cigarette as she looked out at the planes that had stopped and the windows filled with people stuck at their terminals awaiting answers. She saw a woman with a long blonde ponytail distinctly walk past the people in the terminal; a large black duffle bag clung to her shoulders, a tight fist around its strap.

"Are you Lady Une," A young female agent, with brown skin and Latina accent, said with hesitation.

"Yes" The woman, responded, "My name is Lady Une. What exactly happened here?" Lady Une was one of the few people to enter Earth from the colonies in the past few days, but she did arrive around midnight the night before. She was irritated and wore sunglasses to protect her jet-lagged eyes from the heat of the sun. Une ignored the babble of the junior Preventors agent and inspected the case file given to her about Peace Minister Phineaus J. Lady Une peered over every conspicuous and minor detail that pervaded from the large document. She sat at a table, where the technicians of the planes usually ate.

Lady Une looked around to see if anyone was looking at her directly while she tore a piece of paper towards the middle of the file and folded it into her pocket. A red dot appeared on the hem of her pants and slowly crept up towards her temple. Lady Une had the accuracy to duck immediately when she saw the dot on her nose. The bullet grazed her shoulder instead and hit the young Latina field agent. Blood spurted everywhere as Une attempted to block the overflow of blood from the Latina's wound with her own jacket and hands.

For a moment, Lady Une looked over to see the image of the girl with the blond ponytail enter her range of vision. The blond-haired, sunglass-sporting girl slouched over her dropped bag and pulled a cord then flipped backwards towards the fence, jumped over and ran as fats as she could. Before anyone could say, "Get her," a blinding flash lighted the area and let out a sonic blast. When Lady Une came to she stood at the very tip of a pointed crevice that's outline that was in the shape of a star. The blood of the people slain filled the interior of the star. Writing in a foreign language was placed in the center of the circle.

Lady Une clutched her bleeding and now blackened arm when she walked towards the center of the star to try to read the two Russian words that were placed within.


	7. We Are Seven

**Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

**Chapter 7 **

We are Seven 

A pool outside of a mansion of weeds and vines was once full of clear blue water, but now was full of the dirt and the grime of age. The mansion had been abandoned for about ten years to this date. Inside a thin white cloth or the sticky cobwebs of dead spiders covered the fanciful furniture. A field of green, secluded from civilization, surrounded the mansion.

A foot hit the already slipshod door, forcing it to crash to the ground. The crash sifted the dust on the ground into minute piles, the piles smelled of a lack of humanity. The foot belonged to a seventeen-year-old boy who was tall in stature and had the dirty blonde hair of a masculine caricature. He surveyed the distressed surroundings and found the furniture to be intact. He began to remove and clean the mansions innards with meticulous detail.

He walked outside to see the dirt filled pool and looked out towards a bird singing on a lowered tree branch. The air smelled of moisture and the bird flew away with the next impending breeze. A book inside the house was opened, its pages, filled with old forgotten poems, and flipped with the gust.

Ring. A cell phone rang on the boy's hip.

"Jagger, is it empty, is it ready?" The voice on the other end said with a quick intent.

"Yes, come immediately" Jagger responded to Maria. Both possessed the speaking qualities of robots. They talked this way so people out would not trace them to get them. It was about an hour until a large truck came towards the mansion. Jagger stood outside with his hands in his khaki pants, his partially buttoned up black shirt swaying with the constant breeze. Maria opened the door of the large truck and jumped down from its higher position with spy-like precision.

Maria wore short brown hair, a tight white shirt, jean shorts and white shoes. She looked vacant as she began to bring in boxes of food to the weedy mansion. John also grabbed some boxes and took a peek under the tarp on the truck, seeing shiny metal peering back at him. Maria surveyed the mansion and began to take careful inspection of the surrounding areas. Jagger always wondered how she could be more precise.

"I thought Rïska was with you." Jagger spoke to Maria, breaking up the monotonous silence. Maria propped her head up to catch Jagger's eye.

"She had to make a pit stop, so she took a plane to America and detonated a bomb." Maria said with simplicity as if things like this were commonplace for her. Maria was practically the perfect soldier; all her emotions were at a distant of a trillion miles, her movements were precise and well done; she was stealth, beautiful, which made her a self-imposed outcast.

Jagger overheard the sound of the car radio blasting the news report about Rïska's endeavors in New York. There was confusion echoed within Ria Doomsira's voice, as she did not know what exactly was occurring at the scene. Jagger was stunned by the calm composure that Maria exuded.

Everyone crowded around the lone television set near the coffee pot. The Gundam pilots, who onlookers did not recognize them as _the_ Gundam pilots, were insignificant among the many soldiers who crowded around the single image of a blood soaked imprint of a star, which had foreign writing in the middle.

**"сокр семь" was the two words that were complacent in the center of the red star. The phrase flashed across the screen; it was the only image that was showed on the screen. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang, the original five Gundam pilots, knew that the peace that they had worked so hard to attain and maintain was now being shattered in the blink of an eye, and a flash of the camera.**

"It literally says 'we seven,' in Russian, but translated into the English language means 'we are seven.'" The New Edwards Base translator said to the diplomats gathered in the clandestine meeting room, away from the hustle and bustle of the soldiers and others who could disturb them. After she left, the only people who sat in there at this point were the five former Gundam pilots, the just arrived Lady Une, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin. They all sat there together, for the first time ever, in complete silence.

All of them thought meeting like this would cease in 196 AC, but now six year later they were once again together for the wrong reasons. They seemed to only gravitate together during unexpectant crises, like Relena's assassination attempt a mere four days ago. They used to be enemies, but now, in a time of confusion, they needed to become at least platonic allies.

Hilde worked furiously in a quaint kitchen, stirring various things at once as her son David cried in the background. Duo had called and told her about twenty minutes ago that he was coming over with the people at the previous meeting hall for dinner at 6:30 P.M., it was now 6:00 P.M. Hilde knew of the attacks that happened earlier that day, and how frazzled they were about it, but Hilde still thought it was rude of Duo to call her to cook dinner on such short notice. Hilde had somehow got used to Duo's impulsivity.

"Why does Daddy always have to do this to mommy?" Hilde cried in agony. She began to spout out German curse words, while cradling David, stirring a batter, and simmering something on the stove. Ten minutes later, Hilde sat on the couch, a cigarette floating between her lips, The table all prepared for many people and the room was filled with David's giggles.

Duo strode into the room, a look of death in his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Hilde asked, raising her brows to meet Duo.

"They were too tired to be entertained tonight." Duo responded walking towards the closet. A knife slammed into the wall, nearly hitting his face. With his frightened expression, he looked over to Hilde to see she remained in the same position.

"I'm pregnant again."

Duo fainted.

"My father is dead. The lunar colonies are in dispute. We have no choice. My father told me to become Peace Minister of the Moon Colonies when he left for Earth. I now know why he told me this. He knew that my father, the great Phineaus J would want his last living relative, me, to take over the role of peace. Even though I am young, I know what peace is, and in these times, anyone should be able to identify peace." Her name was Alexia J, she was fourteen years and she just announced to a council of world and colony leaders that she was self-appointed leader of peace.

Lady Une constantly looked at the report on the terrifying incident she just witnessed.

"Seven? Seven of what? Who are we?" Lady Une spoke to herself in her study. She locked herself in there once the report had reached her hands. That was about twelve hours ago. The phone had rung many times during that period; Lady Une ignored all of them. Some were from diplomats, royalty, Gundam pilots, Mariemaia.

The meeting earlier that day seemed pointless to her; they just went over the events that already occurred. She left early.

She leaned against the desk and looked at her small bookshelf. Her eye was attracted to a collection of William Wordsworth poems. Lady Une nearly dropped the book when she turned to a certain page. She irreversible trembled. She slammed open the door, startling her sleeping male secretary.

"Call Sally Po NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hello?" Sally sleepily answered. It was around 4 AM when Lady Une called. Wufei was still asleep next to her, a snot bubble foaming from his nose.

"This is Lady Une." She firmly spoke.

"What time is it?" Sally rubbed her eyes with her available hands. "Some people have things to do."

"Listen carefully."

"I'm listening." The snot bubble from Wufei's nose popped.

"Did you work on Project WW 7?"

Sally's eyes became wider. "Yes."

"Meet me at New Edwards Base at 2 AM tomorrow."

"Tell no one?"

"Yes."

They both hung up.

To be continued….

WHAT I UPDATED?


	8. So Much, So Little

Warning: I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.

**Chapter 8**

So Much, So Little 

"Quarte you cannot stay in such a hovel such as the New Edwards Base." Tessa Winner said, cigarette dangling from her gloved finger. She wore a green dress with accessories that reflected the 1950s Asian style of dress. Her stiletto heels looked like they could kill an average man. They rode along in a limousine that did not contrast the rich, San Francisco surroundings. Tessa's blue eyes and blonde hair peaked out from a green beret that had a large diamond and netting in the front to hide her left eye. She was all in all the epitome of a wealthy socialite.

"It's fine." Quatre sighed as her looked out the window. He saw rows of bushes on the side of the drive they were going up. The trees, of course, provided enough shade and sunlight.

"Nonsense, you are a Winner and my younger brother, besides father had a home here just for business trips so you shall stay there." She snapped off some ash from the end of her cigarette before she took another puff.

"I think it would be better if…."

"I AM YOUR ELDER AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY! UNDERSTAND?" Tessa spitted back at him.

"Yes."

"Very good then, well here it is. Is it not exquisite?" They stopped in front of a wide mansion with two floors. They stepped out of the car and Quatre first noticed the utter lack of clutter. The mansion was far away from the city and was just a beautiful structure by itself. Out of the doors came a man with dark features, who was a stark contrast to Tessa and Quatre's light skin.

"Hey Quatre haven't seen you in awhile." The dark-skinned man said to Quatre as they smiled and shook hands.

"Two years." Quatre replied with a smile, partially ignoring his older sister.

"Really? Wow, it's been awhile."

"I missed Earth."

"Uh-hem." Tessa muttered, pretending it was a real cough. "Omar, is it ready yet?"

"We only discovered it a week ago!" Omar exclaimed, putting a hand behind his head.

"Let us in anyway then." Omar took the cigarette from Tessa's fingers.

"It is dusty." He dropped the cigarette on the ground. They all went into the house. Light came from dust filled windows. All the furniture, statues, etc. were covered with white clothes. Quatre's eyes were attracted to a winding staircase that led to the second level.

"My age is…" She mumbled the rest, "So that means this place has not been touched for about nine and a half years."

"Dad never mentioned this place." Quatre groaned, still looking up at the staircase

"Father did not really have time for us in his short life. He was always a private man, the businessman in him."

"Why did he build it?"

"Who knows?" Tessa walked around the first floor looking under some of the white clothes. "Omar! Where are you?"

"I called the Quatre's Magnuancs. They said this place'll be done in a week." Omar called back as he trotted down the stairs.

"This place _will _be done in a week. What kind of influence are you on our son."

"Sorry."

"Anywho, Quatre, you shall stay with us then." Tessa said with a large smile and a twitch of her hip.

"Actually, I already have a place to stay."

"With that boy?"

"We decided to end it, since he is only an engineer and I am a pilot."

"I thought you said you would stop this."

"What, the piloting or the other thing?"

"I do not care what you do with your personal life as long as it does not harm the Winner Corporation. But to keep on being a soldier risks you being killed."

"Like I won't be killed anyway for being a Winner."

"Iria died being a soldier, so I do not want you to suffer her fate."

"Thank you."

"Whom are you staying with?"

There was a honk from outside the building. It belonged to a cavalcade of cars filled with Middle Eastern men.

"The Magnuancs know." Quatre walked out of the mansion and into the middle Magnuanc jeep.

"Hello master Quatre." Rashid said to Quatre while the cars were billowing out of the long drive.

"Take me to the Maxwell residence."

"Yes sir."

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Duo repeated over and over again while he rolled around on the couch. Tears were streaming from his eyes. David clapped his hands and laughed, because he thought it was a game.

"Don't be a baby." Hilde said picking up baby David from the carpet.

"That's what I am worried about!" David screamed out, Hilde nearly dropped him. All became silent when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? I am here." Hilde and Duo both recognized the voice as Quatre's. Hilde gave Duo an evil glare. She handed Duo the baby. "Hilde? Duo?"

Hilde ran up the stairs. Duo did a double take between the stairs and the knocks at the door. Even though he was shirtless, only had pajama pants and a baby in his arm, Duo decided to open the front door.

"Hey Quatre" Hilde said, as she strutted down the stairs. Duo just blankly looked at Quatre's smiling face. Hilde was able to gussy her self up within a matter of moments, while Duo did not even make an effort.

"Hello Hilde, sorry to be so early."

"It is okay, it's just nine o'clock in the morning."

"My family has a habit of doing things at seven AM."

"So do we!" Hilde let out a fake laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Duo mumbled into the baby's ear.

"What is that Duo?" Hilde turned her head to give him another evil eye.

"Nothing." Duo placed David into the playpen and sunk his head lower.

"Please come in." Hilde put her fake smile back on.

"Thank you." Quatre said, carrying only three bags.

"How long are you staying?" Duo slumped up the stairs.

"About a week at this rate, until my father's house is ready."

"House?"

"After my sister and her husband moved here, they discovered my father built a house here but never used it. So they decided to leave it alone and may be sell it but I convinced them to not sell it."

"Why not?" Quatre sat their modest table. Hilde poured him a cup of coffee.

"Sentiment I guessed, and Iria always wanted to live on Earth, so we saved it for her."

"Why didn't you use it during the New Edwards Base campaign seven years ago? Am I asking too many questions?"

"Not at all, you're kind of like Duo in that regard. It would be easy to find me and kill me in that location. It is a mansion; of course, it just needs some repair now. The Magnuancs are doing that."

A shovel came down on the solid ground of an empty swimming pool. White shards glistened in the sun as the shot out from many directions. One of these shards hit the knee of the shovel-bearer.

"Why aren't you helping" Jagger called out to the top of the pool. Maria stood there, peering through heavy-set binoculars.

"I am look out." Maria replies, not giving emotion.

"Bullshit" Jagger jumped out of the pool, grimacing a bit at his wounded knee, "There is no one here. I don't even know where we are."

Maria took out her gun in a flash and shot at a bush. A girl with blonde hair, sunglasses and a white cap jumped from the bush into the tree. Rïska jumped from the tree to the ground and held up her hands.

"State your name" Maria sternly declared.

"Rïska Shlovenik." She replied.

"Age?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Maria shot at her feet, Rïska let out a whimper. "Sixteen, just like you."

"Descent?"

"Russian!"

"You're good."

"Geez, do we really have to do this every single time. You could have killed me, not to mention lose a precious teammate."

"Everything and everyone is replaceable. Security measure."

"Security measure my ass" Rïska slid off her shades to reveal emerald eyes. She was wearing suspenders with a short, white t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"I heard about your 'pit stop' on the radio we found in this piece of shit." Jagger spoke to Rïska while pointing a thumb at the house.

"It went off well, except for that hag Une." Rïska replied setting down her stuff on a pool chair. "What country is this."

"Cannot say, neither can Maria apparently."

"Red Star'll know and they'll send them over. You're dad is tricky like that."

"Yeah yeah." Jagger and Rïska both sat on the lawn chair that held her duffle. They looked out to the setting sun. Maria was looking at the truck with a large red star in the front.

"Catherine, listen, I will be here for awhile. If you need me, call the number the army gave you and then press 333. Bye." Trowa Barton set the phone back down on the receiver. Up the stairs, the sounds of Duo and Hilde were nearly audible. Duo also forgot to tell Hilde that Trowa was also staying at their residence until he could find another place to stay, wherever that would be.

He walked over to the pull out couch that he and Quatre will be sharing for about a week. Quatre sat on the bed reading over a work-related file. His glasses slid further down his nose. His drowsiness distracted him from this annoyance.

"How is your sister?" Quatre asked. Trowa caught himself looking at Quatre's pink lips. Quatre took of the glasses and kept on staring at Trowa, who was quite red.

"Fine, she is asleep now." Trowa replied. He decided to look out the window to hide his embarrassment.

"That's good." Quatre slid the file back into the briefcase that was peering out from under the coffee table.

"How's the one who lives here."

"Just fine. It was nice to see her."

"Hun." Trowa decided sleep was the best solution to their long day. He took off his shirt on the side of the bed. Quatre glared at the perfect composition of his chest. His eyes followed Trowa as he went under the covers of the pullout.

"Night." Trowa said facing away from Quatre.

"Sweet dreams."

Quatre lied down only to be met with Trowa's dark green eyes. Quatre's blue eyes dilated at this stare. It was raw, unfiltered and felt like the stares that he only dreamed about. They stared at each other for millennia.

"I'm cold." Trowa whispered.

"Your shirt is right next to you." Quatre responded, his voice twittering.

"It's far."

"Lazy." Quatre smiled. The smile that was on both their faces soon faded.

Their eyes ceased their staring contest and closed. They moved closer to each other. Quatre put his right leg over Trowa's spread legs, tangling them. Heartbeats were the only sounds that could be heard. His hand glided over Quatre's covered shoulder he tingled at this sensation. Quatre put a hand against his chest. Lips spread, eyes shut, legs intertwined, phone buzzed on the table. Quatre immediately got up.

"Hello?" Quatre untwined their legs. Trowa became eyes wider than usual and his body made an awkward twitch. "Why yes? How is she? Great! I haven't seen her in five days. Unhun, that is great thank you. Who will bring her over? Okay, I will meet him at the airport in nine days. Thank you sweetie, goodbye."

Trowa did not even think to ask who the 'her' was in his quick conversation. All he knew was that Quatre had a conversation, hung up the phone, turned off the light, and went straight to sleep face pointing away from him.

"Tomorrow morning I will meet her at the terminal. Alright, goodnight General." Relena hung up the phone for the last time that night. She was taken to New Edwards Base in complete secrecy. Still a bit jittered from the attack, but Relena still knew that she had an obligation to her cause, pacifism, and to remain strong through her difficulties. She opened her office door to catch Heero, still fully dressed, staring out at the planes broken in the airfield lot. He also looked to the large moon that lighted his face. Relena came up behind him and hugged his shoulders. He did not respond, so Relena whispered something into his ears. She walked away into a darkness that the moon did not light. She went into the room. The last sounds Heero heard was the sound of Relena's footsteps and her shutting the door.

"Where you going?" Wufei slavishly said as he woke from a deep sleep.

"Just out, be back later." Sally said back as she buttoned up her trench coat.

"Bye, bye, get me a cow." Wufei grabbed her pillow and fell back asleep.

Sally Po trotted outside in the early morning air and began walking to the New Edwards Base, which was a mile away. She knew that she would have to dispel this secret some time.


End file.
